Liar's World
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Di dunia penuh kebohongan ini, kau dibuat untuk terus tersenyum meski sedang merasa sakit. Meski kau selalu tersenyum, aku tahu.. bahwa kau selalu menangis." / "Aku ingin membawamu pergi dari dunia penuh kebohongan ini, Eren." / RivaiEren / AU / Sidefic dan sedikit sekuel dari "Sweets and Bitters" .


"_Aku ingin membawamu pergi,_

_Dari dunia penuh kebohongan ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Liar's World**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((_—_Karena manusia itu makhluk paling merepotkan._

_Di saat malaikat memilih untuk bicara jujur, _

_Dan iblis memutuskan untuk bicara kebohongan,_

—_Manusia malah memilih untuk berbicara jujur dan juga berbohong.))_

_._

_._

—_by __**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Putri tidur yang terbangun karena kecupan sang pangeran,_

_Ataupun upik abu yang mendapatkan keajaiban walau hanya sampai jam duabelas malam—_

_Semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka.))_

_._

_._

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((_—_Dan entah sejak kapan,_

_Dunia ini sudah ditutupi oleh kebohongan..))_

_._

_._

_._

_**Eren's POV**_

—Semenjak awal, aku tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu sudah lelah.

Mereka lelah—menghadapi aku yang tak mau berubah, menghadapi aku yang sulit untuk berubah—

Dan entah sejak kapan, aku tahu bahwa mereka mulai membohongi diri mereka sendiri dan juga aku—mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan pernah lelah.

Aku ini 'berbeda', aku ini 'abnormal'—

_Aku ini tidak seharusnya terlahir ke dunia._

Salah siapa? —aku tak ingat bahwa aku pernah memutuskan untuk lahir dengan keadaan seperti ini—begitu tersadar, jalan pikiranku sudah berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang aku mau dengan mudah—aku jatuh terlalu dalam, ke dalam duniaku sendiri. Ketika seseorang berbicara padaku, otak ini entah kenapa memikirkan hal yang lain—melihat ada bentuk bunga di mata seseorang, melihat ada dinosaurus tergambar menghancurkan kota, melihat awan yang bisa berubah warna secara tiba-tiba—

"Dasar anak aneh! Anak aneh! Menjauh dariku!"

—Sakit.

"Untuk apa kau terlahir, hah? Kau hidup pun tak ada gunanya—kau hanya sampah."

—Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku ingin menangis.

Aku ingin menangis.

Aku ingin membalas semua perkataan mereka—

—_Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis?_

Aku ingin membalas semua perkataan mereka—

Aku ingin mereka juga merasakan sakit yang aku derita.

Tapi—bukankah kejam jika aku membalas mereka?

Bukankah kejam jika aku membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang aku derita?

Oh, kue _tart—_ketika anak itu berbicara, aku melihat ada sisa krim kue tart yang menempel di samping wajahnya—

Seketika aku tersenyum—walau sakitnya masih terasa, aku tersenyum karena teringat akan kue tart yang pernah ibu buat—karena terlalu lama dipanggang, jadinya gosong. Tapi karena itu hari ulang tahunku—aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, dan menerima kue itu walau rasanya tidak enak.

Kue tart, kue tart—

"..K-kenapa kau malah tersenyum, hah? Dasar idiot!"

Kue tart dengan strawberry di atasnya, ditutupi dengan krim manis di setiap bagian. Walau gosong, tapi—

"—Ah!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi ringan—oh, aku merasa tubuhku ditarik ke belakang dan aku terjatuh ke atas tanah. Sakit—kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di atas tanah?

...Tadi aku sedang memikirkan apa?

Sesuatu yang manis, sesuatu yang manis—

—Oh!

"—Kue tart!"

Aku melihat anak di hadapanku memasang tampang kebingungan—loh, kenapa? Bukankah ia juga suka kue tart? —di samping wajahnya, banyak sisa krim yang menempel—

"—ANAK ANEH! SEBAIKNYA KAU MATI SAJA!"

—Dan sekali lagi, aku ditinggalkan sendirian.

* * *

_Manusia selalu ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang baik._

_Mereka menyembunyikan semua sisi buruk mereka, hanya memperlihatkan orang-orang sisi manis dari diri mereka—_

_..._

_Tapi, _

_Kata-kata mereka sama gelapnya dengan malam tanpa rembulan—_

_Kebohongan terlukis di seluruh kanvasnya._

* * *

—Entah sejak kapan, dunia ini sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan kebohongan.

Aku tahu, bahwa mereka semua yang membenciku itu mengatakan kejujuran—

Tapi, mereka juga berbohong di waktu yang sama.

Mereka berbohong kepada diri mereka sendiri—dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak normal; berbeda dengan mereka.

..Apa definisi dari 'normal'? Apa yang membedakan seseorang—normal dan tidak?

Ayah suka mengoleksi sendok antik dari berbagai negara—apa itu 'tidak normal'?

Ibu tak pernah bisa membuat kue dengan benar—apa itu 'tidak normal'?

Atau mungkin—itu adalah sesuatu yang justru dikatakan sebagai 'normal'?

Dunia ini sudah penuh dengan banyak pembohong—

Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu lagi; mana yang berkata jujur, dan mana yang berbohong kepadaku.

Tapi—aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk menutupi semua kebohongan itu di dalam diam. Aku tak akan mengatakannya jika aku merasa sakit, aku tak akan membalas mereka jika mereka semua berbohong—aku tak akan menangis jika aku sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Di dunia yang penuh dengan pembohong ini—aku diberikan peran untuk menjadi orang yang tersenyum walau harus terpaksa;

Menjadi orang yang tak boleh mengeluh ketika aku merasakan sakitnya kata-kata mereka.

.

.

.

"—Eren, di lantai bawah sudah ada Mr. Rivaille, loh.."

Rivaille—_Ratatouille—_orang Perancis—oh, orang itu yang ibu ceritakan semenjak kemarin, 'teman' baru yang ibu bilang bisa membuatku berubah menjadi seperti anak-anak 'normal' pada umumnya.

Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille—

Nama Perancis, nama Perancis—menara _eiffel, _tinggi sekali—

Jika aku lompat dari atas sana, apa aku akan bisa terbang dan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah berbohong kepadaku ini, ya?

"..Eren..?"

"—Terbang!"

"...Oh, kau melihat burung merpati di luar tadi, ya?" Ibu tersenyum ke arahku—sesaat, senyumnya terlihat begitu sendu.

Lagi-lagi, ibu berbohong.

"Ayo, Eren. Kita akan menemui teman barumu di lantai bawah."

Aku tak memberikan anggukan ataupun menjawab—aku merasa aku tak harus melakukannya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku ingin terbang, saat ini.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan—oh, jumlah anak tangga ini sama dengan jumlah apel yang kemarin dilemparkan oleh teman-teman ke arah kepalaku—sakit sekali. Sakit.

Tapi—apel itu manis. Merah. Buah yang rasanya manis. Manis.

Aku tak membenci mereka—aku tak bisa membenci buah apel yang mereka lemparkan juga.

Mereka kembali berbohong—mereka hanya menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Mereka merasakan sakit yang sama sepertiku—

Tapi mereka menutupi rasa sakit itu dengan kebohongan yang mereka buat sendiri.

.

.

.

"Halo, Eren."

Hitam, kelabu—lelaki di hadapanku ini tidak tinggi, ia mungil—namun tubuhnya terlihat lebih kuat dariku.

"Namaku Rivaille. Aku adalah temanmu, mulai dari sekarang."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku—eh? aku harus melakukan apa? Aku harus mengatakan apa?

Kenapa ia mengulurkan tangannya? —apa ia akan memukul aku?

—Takut.

Setiap orang yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku di sekolah—pasti akan mendorongku jatuh. Pasti akan memukul aku hingga memar. Pasti akan menyakiti aku dengan cara mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Siapapun yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku—pasti akan menyakitiku pada akhirnya.

Aku menatap tangan itu beberapa saat—kemudian aku melihat ke arah Rivaille-san yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian aku melihat lagi ke arah tangannya—

Ah.

Ada luka—warnanya merah. Luka goresan kecil—warnanya merah.

Merah. Merah. Darah. Sofa. Kasur. Warna kesukaanku. Bunga tulip—

"...Tulip!"

Oh, benar! Aku akan menanam banyak bunga tulip tahun ini di taman sekolah—mungkin setelah itu, teman-teman akan memberikan aku senyuman, mungkin mereka tak akan menyakiti aku lagi—semua orang menyukai bunga, bukan?

"..Tulip?" Rivaille-san menarik satu alisnya ke atas—Kenapa ia menatapku kebingungan seperti itu? Apa dia benci bunga tulip, ya?

"Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah bunga tulip yang baru mekar di taman belakang," ibu menjawab Rivaille-san yang penuh tanya—tapi ibu berbohong, ibu salah.

Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku mengatakan soal bunga tulip di belakang rumah, bu—

Ibu tidak menanam bunga tulip di taman belakang, semuanya hanya ada bunga matahari—

"Oh, _I see."_

—Lelaki bernama Rivaille ini menganggap kebohongan ibu sebagai jawaban yang 'jujur'.

..Apa dia juga salah satu dari pembohong yang terlahir ke dunia?

—Apa dia juga akan memberikan aku kebohongan, seperti yang lainnya?

.

.

.

"Eren, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Jangan sampai merepotkan Mr. Rivaille. Ibu akan merindukanmu."

_—Ibu sudah mulai lelah._

"Ibu akan selalu merindukanmu dari sini."

_—Ibu hanya ingin melarikan diri._

"Ibu menyayangimu, nak."

_—Ibu berbohong._

Aku melihat Ibu melangkah pergi, menjauh—meninggalkan aku di dalam rumah baruku, rumah aneh yang bentuknya seperti gedung, namun kamarnya tak sebesar gedung yang tampak di luar—

Aku lelah—aku ingin duduk di atas sofa. Aku membawa tubuhku untuk duduk di atas sofa dengan sopan, agar tak membuat repot Mr. Rivaille seperti apa yang dikatakan ibu.

Putih, putih, putih, abu-abu—oh, warna di ruangan ini semuanya sama dengan kelabu yang ada di bola mata Rivaille-san—meski redup, tapi entah kenapa, cantik sekali.

Putih, abu-abu, perak—perak. Sendok perak! Aku membawanya kemana-mana, sendok pemberian ayahku—sendok antik yang dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun. Benda yang paling aku sukai, benda yang paling berharga—

"Eren, kenapa kau membawa sendok itu—dari rumahmu?"

Sendok perak, sendok perak—bersinar ketika ada cahaya yang terpantul ke arahnya, mengingatkan aku akan cahaya bulan yang merupakan pantulan dari matahari yang bersembunyi di saat malam—

"Eren, disini masih banyak sendok yang bisa kau pakai."

Kenapa matahari bersembunyi ketika malam, ya?—apa dia takut dengan kegelapan?

"Hey, Eren. Kau menyukai sendok itu?"

Kalau takut dengan kegelapan, kenapa warna awan dan langitnya tidak diubah saja?

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau menyukai sendok tersebut?"

—Oh, mungkin matahari hanya mau berkata jujur. Berbeda dengan manusia yang selalu ingin menunjukan sinarnya—matahari membuktikan bahwa dunia ini tak selalu terang, tapi juga memiliki sisi gelapnya—

"Atau mungkin kau bisa cerita kepadaku hal lainnya yang kau sukai—aku ingin tahu."

Perak, perak—indah, indah. Aku memutar sendok perak ini sesekali—melihat pantulan cahayanya ke segala arah. Hinggap ke tembok, hinggap ke langit-langit, hinggap ke karpet yang berwarna merah.

—Merah. Warna kesukaanku. Bunga tulip. Apel. Benang. Balon—

"..Strawberry.."

Oh—aku paling suka strawberry. Warna merahnya cantik. Merah. Merah. Merah—

"Kau mau makan Strawberry, Eren?"  
Eh?—Aku tak bilang bahwa aku ingin makan Strawberry—apa mungkin, Rivaille-san yang sebenarnya mau makan Strawberry? "Kau mau makan Strawberry?"

"Baiklah—tunggu disini."

Rivaille-san berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku di ruang santai—entah pergi kemana. Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menunggu? Memangnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Aku menunggu dengan tenang sesuai permintaan Rivaille-san—sesekali aku menatap ke arah sendok perak yang masih kugenggam di tangan kanan. Pantulan cahaya, pantulan cahaya—

"Eren, kau mau makan Strawberry?"

Rivaille-san kembali, dengan beberapa potongan Strawberry yang tertata rapi di atas piring kecil—

Strawberry!

Merah, merah, merah—manis. Strawberry, strawberry—

"Lihat, Eren. Strawberry ini manis. Aku akan menyuapimu—jadi, makan Strawberrynya, ya?"

Strawberry yang manis. Warnanya merah. Merah. Merah—manis. Manis. Strawberry itu manis.

Aku ingin memakannya, ingin memakannya—tapi, itu Strawberry milik Rivaille-san, bukan? Apa aku boleh memintanya, ya?

Apa aku boleh memakannya?

"Aaa.." Aku membuka mulutku perlahan—ingin agar strawberry tersebut datang ke arahku—aku ingin merasakan manisnya.

Rivaille-san tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan satu potong strawberry dengan sebuah garpu kecil. Benar—rasanya manis.

"Oh, kau suka Strawberry, sepertinya." Rivaille-san kembali memberikan aku satu potong strawberry ketika potongan sebelumnya sudah habis di dalam mulutku. Manis, manis, rasanya manis— "Setelah kau menghabiskan Strawberry ini, kau harus tidur, ya? Ini sudah larut."

Aku masih mengunyah Strawberry yang ada di dalam mulutku—masih merasakan manisnya. Masih mengagumi warna merahnya. Strawberry—manis, manis, manis—

Manis, manis, manis—

—Aku merasakan Rivaille-san membelai lembut kepalaku—ia tersenyum tipis dan samar, senyuman yang nyaris tak terlihat jika kau tidak melihat dengan jelas—

Tapi, kenapa ia tersenyum ke arahku?

Apakah ia merasa puas karena berhasil membohongi aku?

Atau karena dia baru saja berkata jujur?

—Kenapa aku merasa senang melihatnya tersenyum?

Strawberry. Manis, manis, manis—

...Rivaille-san, manis.

.

.

.

—Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya orang ini lakukan.

—Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya orang ini katakan.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah ia sedang menyakiti diriku secara perlahan, atau menyembuhkan luka-luka tak terlihat di dalam diriku secara diam-diam—

Aku tidak tahu, apakah ia sedang mengatakan kejujuran, atau berbohong seperti yang lainnya—

"Eren, kau suka dengan makan siangnya?"

Semur daging—warnanya jelek. Coklat, kotor. Kotor. Kotor—

Aku menusuk-nusuk daging yang ukurannya paling besar dengan sebuah garpu—empuk. Kenapa hewan itu hidup, ya? Mereka hidup hanya untuk dimangsa oleh manusia pada akhirnya—sapi, kerbau, ayam—

Ayam—kenapa kalau pagi suka berkokok, ya?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar Rivaille-san menghela nafas—eh, kenapa? Apa ia tidak suka semur daging juga?

"Jangan memainkan makan siangmu, Eren." Rivaille berbicara dengan lembut—ia mengambil dua lembar _tissue _dan membersihkan saus yang berceceran di sekitar piring—karena ulahku. "Makan makananmu."

Makan, makan, makan—

Aku ingin makan seperti waktu itu—di saat Rivaille-san memberikan aku Strawberry, rasanya begitu manis. Apa semur daging ini juga akan menjadi lezat kalau Rivaille-san yang memberikannya kepadaku?

"Aaa!" Aku kembali membuka mulutku lebar—dan mengulurkan garpu kosong milikku ke arahnya. Berikan aku semur dagingnya, berikan aku semur dagingnya!

"Apa? Kau ingin menyuapiku?"

"—Aaa!" Aku ingin kau menyuapiku, aku ingin Rivaille-san menyuapiku—

Aku mendengar Rivaille-san tertawa kecil—mengambil garpu dari tanganku dan memotong kecil daging yang ukurannya paling besar tersebut. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Eren. Aaa—"

Aku memakan potongan daging itu—_hap. _

Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah—rasanya tidak manis.

Tapi—rasanya enak. Dan membuatku senang.

Daging, daging, daging—daging itu rasanya enak.

. . . .

Atau karena Rivaille-san menyuapiku, makanya semur daging ini menjadi terasa enak?

* * *

_Entah sejak kapan,_

_Mimpi buruk itu lebih indah.._

_Dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang harus aku hadapi,_

_Ketika aku membuka mata dan melihat kenyataan yang tersedia di dunia ini._

* * *

Kenapa aku ini terlahir ke dunia?

Kenapa aku ini tidak normal seperti yang lainnya?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa—membuat jalan pikiranku sama dengan orang pada umumnya?

. . . .

Kenapa aku harus berkata jujur di dalam dunia yang isinya kebohongan belaka?

Aku lelah, aku lelah—

"Ukh—"

* * *

_Aku ingin menutup mata,_

_Selamanya._

* * *

Sakit, sakit, sakit—luka di tubuhku ini sakit—

Berkali-kali aku menyakitinya dengan tanganku sendiri, berharap agar luka yang kubuat akan jauh lebih sakit daripada luka yang diberikan oleh mereka semua yang tak mau mengerti—

Tapi..

Kenapa rasa sakit yang tak terlihat itu masih terasa?

Ingin mati, ingin mati, ingin mati—

Aku ingin lari dari dunia ini.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun, aku tak mau mendengar apapun—

Aku ingin mati saja.

"Eren?"

* * *

_Aku berharap aku tidak terlahir ke dunia._

* * *

Lebih, lebih, lebih—

Aku ingin lebih merasakan sakit yang ada di tubuhku ini,

Agar semua rasa sakit yang diberikan mereka melalui kata-kata bisa lenyap—tergantikan dengan rasa sakit yang kubuat sendiri.

Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan berbagai cara—

Asalkan semua rasa sakit yang tak terlihat bentuknya itu bisa hilang.

"EREN!"

_'Eh?' _Aku merasakan kedua tanganku ditarik—aku tak lagi membuat luka baru di kedua sisi leherku.

Siapa—

Siapa yang ingin menorehkan luka baru di dalam diriku?

"—Pergi!"

Tidak butuh.

Aku tidak butuh—orang-orang seperti itu.

"Eren, hentikan!"

"—Lepas!"

—Kenapa kau menghentikan aku?

—Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?

"Eren, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Tidak mau, tidak mau—

* * *

_Aku mau pergi._

_Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini._

* * *

"—AAAAH!"

* * *

_Harus seberapa keras.. aku berteriak?_

_Harus seberapa lama.. aku bersabar?_

* * *

"Kalau kau ingin berteriak—teriak saja, Eren."

* * *

_Harus sampai kapan—_

_Aku menunggu,_

_Agar kalian bisa mengerti?_

* * *

"Tapi, kumohon—"

.

.

_Aku dan kalian itu sama—kita semua itu sama._

_Tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa saling mengerti?_

_._

_._

"Eren, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!"

.

.

_Apa yang membuatku 'berbeda'?_

_._

_._

—Hangat.

Aku merasakan tubuhku kini begitu hangat—aku merasakan kedua tanganku digenggam erat oleh seseorang.

—Aku merasakan adanya rasa sayang dan kejujuran dari sentuhan ini.

—Aku merasakan bahwa dia tidak berbeda dariku.

. . .

Aku merasakan rasa sakit ini perlahan menghilang dari tubuhku.

Aku ingin menangis—aku ingin menangis.

Apa... tidak apa-apa jika aku memperlihatkan tangisanku di hadapan orang ini?

"—FWAAAAA!"

"Eren, kau boleh berteriak, atau memukulku, menendangku—lakukan semaumu!"

"—AAAAAAAAH!"

"Tapi kumohon, sekali lagi kumohon—" Aku merasakan Rivaille-san mendekatkan wajahnya—keningnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan keningku yang panas. "Jangan sakiti.. dirimu sendiri."

* * *

—_Sudah berapa lama?_

_...Sudah berapa lama aku.._

_Tidak merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus seperti ini?_

* * *

Aku merasakan satu kecupan mendarat di atas keningku.

Hangat, hangat, lembut—

Manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa—kau tidak sendirian, Eren."

—Aku merasakan tangan yang hangat itu membelai kepalaku.

Hangat, hangat—

..Apa boleh?

Sesekali—

Aku ingin menangis.

"—Ukh.."

* * *

_Aku selalu ingin menangis._

* * *

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa, Eren, tidak apa-apa.."  
"—Sakit.."

"Apa? Dimana yang sakit?"

"—Sakit..."

Semuanya terasa sakit—kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan, kebohongan yang ayah dan ibu lakukan, semua luka yang aku buat pada tubuhku sendiri—

* * *

_Dan juga kasih sayang yang kau berikan._

* * *

"Maka dari itu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, ya?" Aku merasakan nafas yang hangat berhembus di sisi leherku—Rivaille-san mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka-luka tersebut. "Aku tak mau kau merasakan perih seperti ini lagi.."

Hangat—kecupan itu hangat. Sisi leherku terasa hangat—rasa sakitku..

Perlahan menghilang.

—Eh?

"—Ah!"

Loh, kenapa—?

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang— ketika aku merasakan lidahnya menyentuh luka di sisi leherku.

Aku merasakan wajahku perlahan merona—ketika perlahan, ia menghisap luka di leherku—

Aku merasakan..

Bahwa aku tak ingin ia berhenti.

"Uhng—"

Rivaille-san tidak berhenti, ia mencari luka lain di sisi leherku—membuat aku merasakan jejak hangatnya yang masih membekas.

—Kenapa?

Aku tidak merasa takut, aku tidak merasa marah, aku juga tidak merasakan sakit—tapi, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Satu gigitan kecil di belakang leherku—eh, aku yakin disana tidak ada bekas luka... "—Ah!"

"Ah—Eren, maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Tapi...

—Tidak, kau tidak menyakitiku.

Rivaille-san menatapku sejenak—dan aku membalas tatapannya dengan kedua mataku yang sedikit perih karena terus menangis—kenapa dia berhenti?

"...Aku harus berhenti."

Tidak, jangan berhenti—

"Maaf ya, Eren." Rivaille-san membelai rambutku dengan lembut—mengacak-acaknya sedikit seraya tertawa kecil. "Aku.. tak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kumohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, ya?"

—Tidak, tidak apa-apa jika kau melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku menginginkannya lagi—

Aku ingin sentuhan lembut dan hangat itu lagi.

"—Sentuh."

* * *

_Sentuh aku—dengan tangan yang hangat itu,_

_Buatlah rasa sakit ini hilang sepenuhnya._

* * *

"Apa itu artinya.. aku boleh menyentuhmu?"

"—Sentuh..."

Sentuh aku, sentuh aku, sentuh aku—

"Eren..."

"Sentuh..."

* * *

_Sentuh aku._

* * *

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu, bahwa aku akan membuatmu tersenyum." Rivaille-san mendekap tubuhku—erat. "Dan sekarang aku berjanji kepadamu—aku akan membuatmu mengerti seperti apa rasanya dicintai, dan dilindungi."

Tak masalah, tak masalah jika aku tak bisa mengerti—

Asalkan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang kau berikan ini selalu ada,

Asalkan sentuhan yang membuatku merasakan apa arti kasih sayang ini selalu ada—

Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi.

* * *

_Aku hanya ingin kau ada disini._

* * *

Panas. Matahari bersinar terang—panas.

Aku duduk di atas bangku taman, menunggu Rivaille-san yang sedang membeli aku es krim rasa strawberry tak jauh dari sini—dan aku berteduh di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungiku dengan bayangannya.

Hijau, hijau—daunnya berwarna hijau.

Warnanya sama dengan iris mataku ketika aku bercermin.

Kenapa pohon ini tidak merasa kepanasan, ya? —Padahal, ia berdiri terus-terusan disini, di bawah sinar matahari, setiap hari—dan ia tidak mengeluh.

Ia bahkan membuat seseorang sejuk meski dirinya menerima panas yang luar biasa dari sang mentari.

Panas, panas—

Panas, panas..

"Oh, lihat siapa yang ada disini."

—Eh? Aku membuka kedua mataku—merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain di dekatku. Tapi suara itu tidak lembut, tidak hangat—

Bukan suara Rivaille-san.

Di hadapanku berdiri seorang lelaki jangkung dengan surai berwarna coklat terang—ah, warnanya mirip warna susu coklat yang selalu ibu buatkan untukku.

—Dia anak yang ikut melemparkan buah apel ke arahku.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hah? Aku baru tahu kau bisa keluar rumah—kau 'kan, hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang saja."

Aku terdiam—luka dalam itu kembali terbuka.

Sakit, sakit, sakit—

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk hidup, tolol."

Sakit—

"Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa dirimu itu hanya menjadi beban?"

Hentikan, hentikan—

"Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengerti dirimu, idiot!"

* * *

_Kamu salah—kamu berbohong._

* * *

"HENTIKAN!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat—memukul pemuda di hadapanku sekencang mungkin dengan kedua tanganku—aku ingin dia merasakan sakitnya.

Aku ingin ia berhenti berbohong.

Aku ingin ia berhenti menyakitiku—

* * *

_Aku tahu Rivaille-san mengerti akan diriku._

_Maka dari itu,_

_Aku benci lelaki ini karena dia sudah berbohong._

* * *

"—Eren!"

Sentuhan hangat itu kembali kurasakan.

Tanganku kini tak bersentuhan lagi dengan tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapku—aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dengan cepat—namun lembut.

"Tenanglah Eren, tenang—"

"Dasar anak aneh!" lelaki jangkung itu berteriak. "Sebaiknya kau mati saja, anak aneh sepertimu untuk apa hidup, hah?!"

* * *

—_Ya._

_...Untuk apa aku hidup?_

* * *

Pemuda jangkung itu terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Rivaille-san membuatnya terjatuh—dengan satu pukulan yang membuat lelaki itu berhenti berkata apapun.

"—Aku tak peduli siapa kau, ..Tapi aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu.. jika kau melukai Eren, secara fisik ataupun mental."

Suara yang lembut dan hangat itu menghilang—

Tapi..

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia mengatakan kejujuran.

* * *

_Di dunia penuh kebohongan yang kita ciptakan ini,_

_Aku dipaksa untuk selalu tersenyum—walau hanya sebuah kepalsuan._

_Tanpa mengetahui kenyataan—mereka semua terus menyakitiku dengan candaan yang menyakitkan._

* * *

Tangisanku tak bisa berhenti—kenapa?

Tubuhku terasa lemas—semuanya terasa lemas. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan menangis dengan kencang—

Aku hanya ingin menghilang.

"..Eren," Rivaille menoleh –kini melihat ke arahku yang sudah terjatuh lemas di atas tanah seraya menangis. Aku terus menangis—tangisanku menjadi semakin kencang.

* * *

—_Sudah berapa lama aku bersabar?_

_..Entahlah,_

_Aku sendiri.._

_Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingatnya._

* * *

"—Ughu..."

"Jangan menangis, Eren." Rivaille-san memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut—membuatku merasakan kehangatan itu, sekali lagi. "Tenanglah.."

"—Aneh.."

"Kau tidak aneh, Eren. Kau spesial."

"—Tak usah hidup..."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Eren. Kalau kau menghilang—ayahmu, ibumu, mereka akan sedih. Aku.. akan sedih."

"—Tidak normal.."

* * *

_Apa betul_—_mereka akan merasa sedih?_

_Apa betul—mereka akan merasakan kesepian?_

_Semua orang selalu membuktikan bahwa itu semua hanya kebohongan._

* * *

"Di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang 'normal', Eren." Jemari milik Rivaille-san mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di wajahku—

* * *

_Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengerti._

_Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal sesungguhnya kepadaku._

* * *

"Kita semua sama. Tak ada manusia yang normal."

.

.

.

—Rasa sakit itu lenyap.

Tidak ada, tidak ada manusia yang normal—Rivaille-san mengerti soal itu.

Rivaille-san menganggap aku sama—selalu menganggap aku seperti manusia pada umumnya—ia tak pernah memandangku berbeda.

—Kecupan yang Rivaile-san berikan di bibirku—membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

—Lebih, lebih..

Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirinya.

. . . .

_Aku ingin mendapatkan sentuhannya._

"—Eren?"

"...Sentuh.."

* * *

_Sentuh aku lebih jauh lagi—_

_Agar luka ini hilang selamanya._

* * *

_**Diari,**_

_**Sekarang— sudah genap dua tahun aku tinggal bersama Rivaille-san.**_

_**Sudah dua tahun juga, aku merasakan seperti apa dicintai dan mencintai seseorang.**_

_**Sudah dua tahun juga—aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dari Rivaille-san di setiap harinya.**_

_**Sudah dua tahun..**_

_**Hidupku tak dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit dan kebohongan.**_

* * *

"Eren, kau sudah siap?"

"..Eh..?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk—memperhatikan semut kecil yang berjalan di atas lantai, membawa makanan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringan. Suara Rivaille-san kemudian membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku—dan aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"Kita mau mengatakan soal hubungan kita kepada ibumu—ingat? Kita tak mungkin selamanya.. berbohong, bukan?"

* * *

—_Tapi dunia ini memang penuh dengan pembohong, bukan?_

* * *

"..Tidak mau..."

Rivaille-san menghela nafas. "Eren.."

"Mereka.. menyakitiku.. mereka.. tak akan setuju.."

* * *

_Manusia memang seperti itu._

_Selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin tahu hal yang sebenarnya—_

_Namun menyesal ketika tahu bahwa hal yang sebenarnya itu tidak semanis yang mereka pikirkan._

* * *

"Kalaupun mereka tidak setuju—tidak apa-apa, Eren."

* * *

_Agar tidak menyakiti diri mereka sendiri,_

_Mereka memakai kebohongan untuk menutupi semuanya._

_Setiap kali kita berbohong—_

_Kita hanya menyakiti satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi._

_...Manusia memang lemah, bukan?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"—Karena aku akan membawamu pergi dari dunia penuh kebohongan ini."

.

.

.

"Di mata Rivaille-san, aku ini apa..?"

"—Eh?"

Hanya bayanganku sendiri yang tak bisa aku lihat di pantulan bola matamu.

—Entah sejak kapan, aku ingin tahu apa arti dari keberadaanku di dalam duniamu.

"Kau itu berharga, Eren." Rivaille-san menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku dengan telapak tangannya—"Kau itu seseorang yang akan aku bawa pergi, jauh dari dunia kebohongan ini—berdua denganku, kita akan menghancurkan dunia penuh kebohongan ini."

—Tidak sendirian?

"Aku tahu kau itu terlalu baik, Eren. Kau tetap tersenyum meskipun kau sedang merasa sakit. Tapi aku tahu, dari dulu—kau selalu menangis."

—Tidak sendirian...?

"—Katakan apa alasan dari air mata itu kepadaku, Eren. Tak usah berusaha untuk menjadi kuat di hadapanku. Walau di dunia penuh kebohongan ini, aku akan selalu percaya kepada dirimu,"

"_Karena aku akan membawamu pergi dari dunia penuh kebohongan ini."_

* * *

—_Sudah cukup, bukan?_

_Tak perlu kebohongan untuk menyembuhkan luka seseorang,_

_Tak perlu merasa takut akan rasa sakit jika mengetahui kenyataan._

_Akan ada satu orang yang selalu.._

_Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuatmu mengerti akan segalanya._

* * *

"Menikahlah denganku, Eren."

* * *

_Aku sudah menemukan dunia yang aku dambakan._

* * *

"Bawa aku pergi, Rivaille-san. Dari dunia penuh kebohongan ini—bersama dirimu."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Walau seseorang mengataimu sebagai seorang pembohong—_

_Meski mereka menyakitimu dengan kata-kata yang tak memiliki hati,_

_Walau dunia ini tidak percaya lagi kepada dirimu.._

_. . ._

_Aku akan selalu menjadi kekuatan untukmu._

_Karena aku tahu rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatimu;_

_Aku akan selalu dan selalu.._

_Menjadi kejujuran yang tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu._

_._

_._

_._

—_Sampai dunia penuh kebohongan yang kita ciptakan ini,_

_Hancur sepenuhnya._

_._

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

HALOHAAAAA  
saran lagu buat baca fanfic ini: Usotsuki No Sekai - Hatsune Miku

(atau kalau mau dengerin versi yang dicover Author juga boleh (link ada di profile (HAHAHAHA (promosi sekalian *plak*

Btw fanfic ini adalah sidefic dari "Sweets and Bitters" xD dan sedikit sekuelnya. susah juga nulis dari sudut pandang Eren yang notabene seorang anak yang 'autis'... makanya walau ini fanfic udah beres dari beberapa hari lalu, aku semacam cari referensi dulu di internet dan tanya-tanya ke temen yang punya pengalaman sama orang autis..

semoga ga gagal deh ya ;_;

terakhir—semoga kalian senang dengan fanficnya! XD

**_With Love,_**

**__**_Nacchan Sakura._


End file.
